


Party Games

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: After Draco Malfoy does the unforgivable and really pisses off Harry Potter, Harry decides to play a party game with the Slytherins.





	Party Games

Draco woke up. The last thing the sixth-year Slytherin could remember was going to bed after a night of partying. He and his fellow Death Eaters had caught Potter's pet Mudblood Granger alone in the halls as she was leaving the library, and he had spent an hour practising cutting and blasting spells on her before she finally died from a ' _Reducto_ ' directly to the face. Leaving her mangled body in the hall, Draco and his book ends had gone to the Slytherin Common Room, where they had celebrated her death until he finally went to bed.

  
This morning he found himself unable to move, finding himself standing in the middle of the Great Hall on the Ravenclaw table. In front of him was standing his nemesis Harry Potter, the angriest he had ever seen him. Harry was backed by Potter's Commandos, the survivors of what Draco knew had once been Dumbledore's Army or the Defence Association. Susan Bones was standing next to a large blackboard with seven dots on it.  
The rest of the school was behind Potter's Commando's, but there was no teacher in sight.

 

'Draco, nice of you to join us,' said Potter, his voice calm. Draco wondered if he knew about the Mudblood yet, but if he did, why would Potter stand there so calmly?

  
'Thought you could get away with it again did you? Well no longer,' Harry smirked.  
'I feel like playing a little game. Death Eaters, you ready?'

 

Someone turned Draco slightly, and he saw the Slytherin table was filled with all his followers. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini, Corner, Smith – all the Marked Death Eaters were sitting there, looking scared. That probably had something to do with the fact that none of them appeared to have their wands, whereas Potter's Commandos not only outnumbered them, but was also pointing their wands at the traitors.  
Then Draco spotted the first teacher, his Head of House, Severus Snape. Snape too was sitting at the table. As Nott nodded, Draco was turned back to face Harry once more.

 

He heard Pansy Parkinson's voice hesitatingly ask, 'Is there a “K”'?

 

'Nope, no “K”s,' Harry said. Harry waved his hand – no wand, Draco realised – and a wooden pole appeared next to Draco.  
Susan Bones wrote a “K” on a blackboard next to her, underneath the row of dots.

 

Nott spoke up, 'Is there an “N”?'

 

'Yes, one “N”,' replied Harry. Susan wrote the letter on the fifth place on the board.

 

Snape spoke, 'Potter, stop this madness at once!'

 

'Ooh, what a shame,' said Harry. 'That is not a valid letter.' He waved his hand again, and a wooden beam appeared on top the pole, extending directly over Draco's head.

 

'That's not fair!' yelled Snape. '”A”, is there an “A”?'

 

'I told you the rules, _Death Eaters_ ,' was Harry's reply. 'You only get to guess a letter. Every other statement will be treated as an invalid guess. But no, no “A”s.'

 

Susan wrote down an “A” under the line of dots, and at Harry's hand wave a diagonal cross-bar appeared, connecting the pole and beam.

 

'Next contestant?' Harry stared down the line of Death Eaters.

 

'Is there an “E”?' asked Michael Corner.

 

'Good guess! Three “E”s,' and Susan wrote down an “E” on the second, fourth, and last spot. '.E.EN.E' was on the board now, with 'K A' below it.

 

Draco was confused. What the hell was Scarhead playing at?

 

'”D”,' grunted Crabbe.

 

'No “D”s!' A rope appeared, hanging from the beam directly over Draco's head.

 

“The letter “M”?' asked Zabini.

 

'No “M”s! Guys, better be careful, just three more errors allowed,' Harry waved his hand again, and a noose appeared at the end of the rope.

 

Surely Scarhead wasn't gonna – Draco tried to yell, but was frozen completely still.

 

'”P”!' yelled William Harper, the youngest Marked Death Eater at the table.

 

'You had a toilet break before the game started,' said Harry flatly, causing sniggers to rise up from the Commandos, 'Or was that a guess? Either way, no “P”.'

 

'K A M P' read the board below the dotted line, and Ron Weasley put the noose around Draco's head.

 

'Two more false guesses and it's game over,' said Harry. 'Daphne, why don't you go next?'

 

'But... but... “R”?' stuttered Daphne Greengrass.

 

'Excellent guess! One “R” in the word,' Harry said. Susan wrote down the letter, 'RE.EN.E' stood on the board.

 

'Is it “C”?' asked Goyle.

 

'No “C”s,' and Harry waved his hand, causing the rope to pull tight around Draco's neck. He was forced to stand on his toes to keep from suffocating.  
'Wow you guys suck at this,' said Harry, 'One more mistake and Drakey will literally hang. Parkinson, your turn, better make it a good one.'

 

Pansy studied the board, then smirked back at Harry, 'I know the word, Pot-head. Do I need to guess the letters or can I just say it?'

 

'Letters Pansy, as we agreed,' Harry didn't seem fazed.

 

'There is a “V”,' Pansy said. Harry nodded, and Susan wrote it down: ' REVEN.E' .

 

'And the last letter is “G”, for “Revenge”, said the pug-nosed girl, 'You're so predictable, Potter. All this to get “Revenge” on Draco for killing your pet Mudblood?  _ That _ is why the Dark Lord will win.'

 

'Ouch, what a shame,' smirked Harry. 'Why don't you flip the board over and show the secret word Susan?'

 

Susan  turned the blackboard around , and in big letters ' REVENUE ' stared at the Death Eaters.

 

'Game over,' Harry said, waving his hand. Draco was lifted in the air, and began struggling for breath.  
The rope cut into his throat, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. As Draco began to black out, the last thing he heard was Potter's voice:  
'I think we have a volunteer for the next round. Pansy, why don't you come up here while I think of another word?'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
